


All Out Of Luck

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 6





	All Out Of Luck

Maybe we don't need luck Zayn thought. Maybe we just need time to get back to where we  
were before we blew up. You know, when we could be together, when we could sleep in the  
same bed and I could hold you and I could run my fingers through your hair and tell you how  
even if we were not lovers we would always be friends. But I think our luck and maybe time  
have run out and all we have are distant memories of each other. I fear that is all we have. I  
once had all the luck when I was with you but now all I have is time to dwell on the past, and  
well, that sucks.


End file.
